Reflections
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Kid Tricks Akefia into taking a pill, and now everyone's favorite touzokou is running amok as an innocent child. how fun. caste, angst, puzzle and psycho, possible puppy, maybe some kidHakuba or Shini-heiji. M for safty HAITUS


**Disclaimy for entire fic: I OWNS NADDA! except for the cheezies. they are mine.**  


* * *

Akefia strode down the walkway, looking very angry. Most of the businessmen and women were smart enough to get out of the Egyptian's way, those who weren't quickly found themselves in the shadow realm. Without their clothes. Finally, the man reached his destination, and his chin tilted up slightly, exposing the vicious scarring on his face. A small envelope was retrieved from the depths of the man's cloak and the contents were emptied into his palm.

The small pill was quickly dry-swallowed, and the white-haired man scanned the writing that embellished the scrap of paper once more. He couldn't read it, but Ryou said that the note was a summons.

_Take the pill at 9:50. Meet me at the Presidential building at 10:00_

_-Kaito Kid_

Akefia growled, and then checked the watch he'd stolen off the first guy to bump into him. The hands and numerals made no sense, but he had figured that it had to be close.

"Okay, who the fuck is this Kid?"

"If you mean Kaito Kid, he stands behind you." The thief swiveled to meet eyes with the other supposed thief. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Touzokou Akefia."

"You look like a moron." Akefia stated. His red cloak caught a flare of wind rising up behind him dramatically. "Why did you call me out here, you pathetic excuse for a thief?"

"I need someone to spy for me. I can't very well just disappear, that would leave too many clues towards my real identity. The pill you just took, early I might add, should kick in soon."

"What in Ra's name do you blabber on-?" he was cut off by a sudden pain in his chest. A gentle arm led his now suffering body into a darkened alleyway. "You… you poisoned me, you… you Jackal…"

"Not poisoned. Call it a disguise that also gives you a reason to help me. You get information about the Black Organization from a child named Conan, give it to me, and Conan shall lead you right to the cure for this disguise. See my reasoning?"

"No, you're an ass, I'm not hell… help…." His bones began catching fire within him, and he had the distinct feeling of melting. _This must be what mother and father felt like…_ Akefia thought to himself, fighting back tears of pain and sorrow.

He woke up sometime later, confused.

"Don't tell me I passed out."

"I'd be even more surprised if you didn't. The fact that you didn't scream has me speechless to begin with."

"Then shut up, my ears are ringing." Akefia replied, reaching up to cover his head. He was confused by the bagginess of his cloak.

"The perfect disguise." The white-clad thief stated. "You look and sound like a child, without error… yet retain the ability to comprehend as an adult. How do you feel?"

"Fix it."

"Nope. I can't. The cure hasn't been uncovered yet. B~U~T…." He paused dramatically. "If you HELP me… you'll have access to another man looking for the same cure. Three minds are better than two." With that, the thief vanished, leaving Akefia to the streets of Tokyo without proper clothing or information.

"Baka!" the partial albino yelled after the other. Then he made to fix his clothing. His skirt was easy enough; one size fits all with a bit of folding. However, his cloak and undercoat were far too large. Wrestling with the pockets, he found another stolen item, a cell phone this time.

* * *

Ryou groaned, and then lifted the receiver.

"I don't care how drunk you are Bakura; find your own way home." It was three in the Ra-damned morning, after all. "Oh, Akefia, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Where are you?"

"_I'm stuck in the middle of Tokyo, shrunk to the size of a little boy by the 'sugar pill' I got and told to find a 'Conan'_"

"Seriously?"

"_YES seriously! Hey, who are you and what the fuck do you want I'm on the phone!_" a moment later, the voice changed to a young woman's.

"_I apologize, but I'm afraid you must forget everything you just heard. Your friend has become involved in something far too dangerous for you to remain connected with him._"

"I've been in worse. I'm coming."

At that, Ryou hung up and climbed from his bed. He wasn't getting ANY sleep tonight, apparently.

* * *

**huh.... seems my obsessions are getting worse. i seriously need to work on my collage applications.... *groans* R&R peeps!**


End file.
